Twilight's Symphony
by xl Blue Belle lx
Summary: With nothing left to loose, the last Cousland will join those who stand between the darkness and the light and carve her own path in the world. One Darkspawn at a time. Mainly Cousland/Alistair, with a little shake ups.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Symphony**

**Chapter I**

* * *

_**- Author's Rambling –**_

_So, I'm on my third run-through on Dragon Age and I have to say I absolutely love it. I think it's my favorite game thus far, and Alistair is just adorable. I love him._

_And so, like a good fangirl, I'm going to attempt to write a good romance/drama/action story with the CouslandPC/Alistair pairing. :3 And lucky you get to enjoy the fluffish fruits of my labor._

_As a forewarning, I changed around the beginning a bit and the appearance as a sort of original take on it. And there will be come dialogue/events from the game._

_And because I believe in visuals making the story come to life, I'll have pictures up on my profile shortly._

_R&R and Enjoy._

* * *

**A Royal Welcome**

"Ostagar? Father, are you sure?"

"Yes, pup. The King's men and the Grey Wardens are risking their lives to defend the rest of Ferelden against those beasts. I want you to bring them hope and comfort. Maker knows they need it."

Teyrn Bryce Cousland sat in his study, quill in hand, as he wrote a response letter to the King and General Loghain. Around him was a clutter of lore based around the Darkspawn and Blight, with a few papers scattered about. Opposite of him stood a young woman with long ebony hair that cascaded in waves down her back and stopped just above the center of her spine. Her frame was slim and curvy through the noble's attire she wore and her eyes blue as the sea, and sometimes just as fierce. But now, she looked to her father with concern.

"Besides," he continued, looking up from the parchment for but a moment; a small smirk coming across his aged features. "I thought you wanted to have some excitement."

"I-I do," she responded, a little startled that her father would let her join in the excitement this time. "But what about Mother? And the castle? I thought you said I should stay here to protect it."

"We both know your mother can protect herself perfectly well," he chuckled. "And you'll be back before we set out with Howe."

Finishing up the note, he reached into the cage beside him that housed a handsome looking hawk and let it climb on his gloved hand before gently attaching the note around the bird's leg. "Ostagar." He commanded and brought his arm up, to which the hawk let out a call and flew off out of the open window.

"They need your voice, Isabelle," he continued as he folded his hands in front of him and looked back to his daughter. "You have a gift, pup. You should use it to heighten those brave men's and women's spirits."

"Yes, Father." Belle agreed with a soft nod, though she didn't feel any better about leaving her family.

"That's my girl."

"I hope I'm not intruding," an aged, familiar voice came from the doorway and Belle turned to see Arl Howe. A small shiver went up her spine, though she hid it well. Her father and the Arl had been friends for a very long time and served under the previous King together with General Loghain to drive out the Orlesians… but she didn't trust the man. Never did.

"Ah, Howe! Not at all. I was just telling my daughter about her trip to Ostagar tomorrow morning," the Teyrn smiled and stood to walk over to Howe and welcome his old friend.

"Ah, yes. You will be singing for men and women there, no?" The man turned to Belle.

"Yes. It's an honor." She smiled politely.

"Indeed it is. Give my regards to General Loghain, would you?"

"Of course."

"Now, pup, the Arl and I have matters to discuss. I believe your mother was looking for you. And you should pack for tomorrow's trip." The Teyrn interjected kindly.

"Yes, father," Belle bowed her head to him and looked to Howe with a small polite smile. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Arl."

"The pleasure is all mine… my lady." He nodded in her direction and watched as she walked down the hall and disappeared from sight.

- - - - - - - -

Ostagar. It was unusually cheery today, considering the albeit small but sad loss of a small party of soldiers that were sent to scout the wilds. The Darkspawn were growing closer with each passing day and becoming more daring. Twice already a courageous – or perhaps stupid – few of the beasts would find their way into the King's Army's camp and were dispatched rather quickly. The ones on the outside, however, proved more of a problem, and more were being seen each day. This only meant one thing: The horde was coming.

Though, no one seemed to pay much mind. King Cailan in particular was apparently awaiting the horde eagerly. The Army had gone up against them before and had beaten them back into the heart of the Kocari Wilds, "like beaten dogs" he would say. Many doubted the threat of the so-called Great Blight, if this even was one. The Grey Wardens, however, were cautious to believe such carelessness.

But today was different. Today, there was going to be a special guest that was gracious enough to travel far from Highever to bring courage to the army and mourn the losses.

"Wait, so—who is this woman? Nobility?"

"Yes. She is Teyrn Cousland's only daughter. Isabelle. And I want you on your best behavior, Alistair."

"Of course, Duncan. When am I not?"

Duncan sighed as he walked alongside the blonde. There were so many possible answers to that question, it was best to just leave it alone. Stopping short of the way to the front path leading into Ostagar, he turned to Alistair. "King Cailan wants only him and I to greet her so she's not overwhelmed right away. Go find Daveth and Ser Jory and meet with the rest of the men and women in the camp. We will be there shortly after she arrives."

"Yes," Alistair nodded and saluted Duncan before walking off to find the new recruits. Though, he was curious about the Cousland Lady. From how a few others spoke of her, she was some kind of rose with thorns.

--

"Ah, there she is," King Cailan grinned as four or five horses with riders could be seen coming through the trees. In the middle was a petite figure robed in a white cloak atop a palomino. Surrounding her were her guards from Highever.

Admittedly, Belle hated the fact that her father sent a small group of guards with her. Granted, she was nobility, but she could also look after herself quite well with the skills her mother had taught her… and the bit she learned on the side. But, she was glad that at least Ser Gilmore was with her, who was leading in front of her. He was more like a second brother than a guard and quite comfortable to be around.

"Wh—The King?" Ser Gilmore questioned low enough for only the small party to hear him.

"What?" Belle blinked and peeked around him to see King Cailan standing there with a man she didn't recognize.

"Lady Cousland!" Cailan called merrily as the party came to a stop before them. Ser Gilmore and the guards flanking her dismounted.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Belle called in return, donning a surprised expression. Ser Gilmore came around to her side to help her off, but was interrupted by Cailan approaching.

"May I?"

"O-of course, your Majesty," he answered, bowing and stepping out of the way for him. Cailan stepped in where Ser Gilmore was and outstretched his arms for Belle with a small grin. She blushed lightly, but obliged and carefully swung her opposite leg around to sit side-saddle before placing her hands on his well-armored shoulders before jumping down. Cailan gently caught her around the waist and set her down on her feet.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting…" Her voice trailed off as she let go and removed the cloak's hood from her head.

"I wasn't going to miss greeting you myself," he smiled and let go of her waist. "Especially when so many speak so highly of you… and I see they were not exaggerating about your beauty."

Belle blushed with a small smile and bowed, her long ebony locks cascading around her as she did. "You're too kind, your Majesty."

"Come, there's someone your father wanted you to meet," she rose and Cailan ushered her to Duncan, who bowed his head. "My Lady."

"This is Duncan, leader of the Grey Wardens here at Ostagar."

"Nice to finally meet you, Duncan," she smiled. "My father speaks very highly of you and the Grey Wardens."

"I'm honored, your Grace."

"Now, I'm sure the men and women are eager to see you. Loghain will be around later, I'm sure." Cailan said rather annoyed at the name, but brushed it aside for the moment.

"Let's go meet your adoring fans."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight's Symphony**

**Chapter II**

* * *

_**- Author's Rambling –**_

_Apologies for the lack of romance/drama/action in the last chapter. But the story has to start somewhere. :3_

_Don't worry, there will be some fluff in this chapter, and more to come. My muse commands me to type more, lucky for you._

_And as soon as I find the lost pictures I was going to put up yesterday, I'll put them up on my profile. I hope I didn't delete 'em. D':_

_In this chapter, I'll being using a customized variation of a song called "Over The Hills and Far Away" by Nightwish. I, in no way, own the song and am only borrowing it for the sake of the story._

_Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dear Warden**

"Nobility, eh? Heh. Gracious of her to come off her high horse and visit us working folk, then." Daveth sat on the ground, his arm resting against his raised knee as he continued to cut and shape a piece of small wood with his dagger. By his sarcastic tone, he didn't care for the higher-ups much.

Everyone had gathered in the Army's camp around a growing bonfire as dusk was setting in. Many talked amongst themselves; some wondering what the Lady was like, others telling tall tales of the Cousland family and bragging, and others stood and sat quietly awaiting the guest's arrival.

"I'd keep that tone to yourself if I were you," Ser Jory chipped in, his arms crossed in front of him as he stood parallel to the sitting rogue and looked down to him. "A lot of people here hold Lady Cousland in high regard."

"Do you, Ser Jory?" Alistair asked, standing in front of both of the men. With all the talk going around the camp, his curiosity was peaked. Especially with how some of the men described her appearance.

"I've never personally had the pleasure of meeting her," he answered and glanced to him. "But Arl Eamon has said 'her appearance is only outdone by her kindness'. Much like her mother when she was younger, I hear."

"Ha! I'll believe **that** when I see it," Daveth spoke up again as he shaved another piece off the wood before looking up to the two. "All of 'em are alike, they are. Take what they want, do what they please and treat the lesser folk like dogs." As he spoke, he pointed and waved the dagger unconsciously.

"Yes, well, even if that is true—you need to be on good behavior, Daveth. And you might want to think about putting that dagger away before you hurt someone." Alistair stated, to which Daveth snorted and put the weapon away as told.

"Here she comes! And with the King, no less."

A whisper from a woman next to them caught their attention as the three looked to where she was discretely pointing. And in from the gates to the Army's camp, they caught sight of the Lady Cousland, long black hair flowing freely down her shoulders and back in soft waves, dressed in white elegant attire, her cloak having been removed for her by Ser Gilmore. Leading her was the King himself and Duncan, with her own Highever guardians trailing close behind before breaking off into the crowd themselves, as she had requested.

The sight of her and the King hushed the voices in the crowd, leaving only trailing whispers. But, all were silent as the three figureheads made their way to the middle of the crowd, in front of the bonfire and facing Alistair and the new recruits. Belle recognized some of the faces from Highever and others she had met before, and gave them a soft smile in recognition.

"Men and women of my armies," the King addressed with an excited smile playing across his young features. "Teyrn Cousland in Highever has been gracious enough to send us a gift: His only daughter, Lady Isabelle Cousland, who has agreed to spend the next two days with us all. To bring us comfort through her songs and stories, to help in grieving the loss of the departed, and to uplift our spirits for the coming battles."

As he spoke, no one made a sound. Some were speechless, others stared in awe and those who knew her smiled and bowed their heads in return. Ser Jory looked on in respect and Daveth stood up in awe. Alistair felt his heart start to pound as he gazed upon the noble woman. Everything the men said about her beauty was true. Then, maybe everything else was as well.

"Now, let's give her a King's welcome!" Cailan moved aside and went to join his soldiers in the crowd, as did Duncan, and the crowd whooped, hollered and clapped. Especially those from Highever.

Belle laughed and smiled to the crowd. "Thank you," she began and bowed lightly before rising and looking to the familiar faces.

"I recognize some of you. Some from Highever, and some from places I have travelled," she acknowledged and slowly began walking and scanning the crowd. "It's good to see you again, my friends."

"And you, my Lady!" One of the gentlemen called out, making some cheer in response.

Belle giggled and looked to the unfamiliar faces. "And those of you whom I haven't met yet," she began again and stopped in front of the three men. "It's a pleasure to meet you all at last. May the Maker's blessings be upon you."

Alistair blushed lightly as he looked into her blue eyes, the fire and fading sunlight reflecting into them beautifully. Others cheered and called out pleasantries while Cailan and Duncan watched her interact with interest.

"So, my friends—I hear you have the Darkspawn running with their tails between their legs."

The crowd cheered and shouted.

"Excellent work! Ferelden should be proud to call you her saviors. And on behalf of Highever and Ferelden, let me offer you my thanks. Without you, we would all surely be lost." More cheers, and she smiled.

"Now, I've come here on a mission: To sing for you," she began again and began walking slowly around the camp. "You've been seeing Darkspawn far too often, and I'm sure you've heard all you want to about them. So, how about something different?" The crowd sounded in agreement.

"This one song I know is a tale about forbidden love and betrayal. Would you like to hear?" More agreement and she smiled as she started the song, two of her Highever guards coming out from the crowd and playing instruments. One a flute and the other a lute.

"_They came for him one Winter's night,__  
Arrested, he was bound.  
__They said there'd been a robbery,  
His dagger had they found."_

As she sang and the instruments were played, she moved slowly around the crowd. Most watched and listened in awe at the sound of her voice and the way the fire licked and danced almost to the music. Nearly mesmerizing.

"Maker's breath…" Alistair breathed as he listened.

"The voice of an angel." Daveth was awestruck.

"_They led him to the prison cells,__  
He waited for the dawn.__  
And as they led him to the docks,  
He knew that he'd been wronged._

'_You stand accused of robbery,'  
__He heard the commander say,__  
He knew without an alibi,  
Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,__  
For ten long years he'll count the days.__  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
A prisoner's life for him there'll be."_

As she launched into the chorus, Cailan grinned and leaned to whisper to Duncan. "The men seem to like her."

"Yes. It's good to take their minds off the bloodshed for the time being."

From around the corner, Loghain approached the camp and quietly walked around to sit with the King, watching Belle's performance every step of the way.

"_He knew that it would cost him dear,  
But yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
A secret it must stay.  
_

_He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beats like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
He spent his final night of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,__  
He swears he will return one day,__  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
Back in her arms is where he'll be."_

"Amazing, isn't she?" Cailan whispered to the General.

"Quite, your Majesty." Loghain looked on with the same interest, though he found this unnecessary revelry a waste of precious time. Though… he supposed it wasn't too bad.

"_Each night within his prison cell,  
He looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,  
She prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
Back in his arms she swears she'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,  
He swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
Back in her arms he swears he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,  
She prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
Back in his arms is where she'll be._

_  
Over the hills and far away."_

Once she finished and the instruments came to a stop, there was a brief silence before the crowd cheered, clapped and whistled. She laughed and bowed lightly for a moment.

"You're too kind."

----

The night went on with stories and songs, some being requested by soldiers themselves. Even Cailan joined in and requested an epic song about a hero facing the Darkspawn. Loghain lost interest until a song and tale of the late King Maric came into play. At this, he often chimed in to help with the tale, which Belle didn't mind at all and even sat with him and Cailan on the fallen log they had been occupying to recite it. During the course of the night, the soldiers gathered in closer as she sat, some even sitting at the three's feet, mesmerized by the tales and epics. Daveth was one of them.

A few times, she had soldiers make passes and jokes with her, which made the night that much more comfortable and fun. Alistair stood near Duncan after the crowd gathered in, next to the King and watched Belle intently, which she had caught a few times and blushed herself. Overall, it was a welcomed relief from the seriousness and bloodshed. But, much to the disappointment of many, the night had to come to a close sometime. Having made new friends – or fans, for that matter – Belle bid them goodnight and was sent with a particular blonde Grey Warden back to her tent while Duncan stayed to speak with Ser Gilmore and her guards mingled with the female recruits.

"Alistair, isn't it?" Belle asked as they walked, curious about not only him in particular, but the Grey Wardens.

"U-Uh, yes, my Lady." He nervously answered.

"You're a Grey Warden, right? Duncan was speaking of you before."

"Was he? Something good, I hope." He glanced down to her.

"Oh yes," she giggled a little. "He thinks quite highly of you."

"Oh… he does?" He asked, surprised.

"Indeed," she commented. "And I hear you're the sense of humor at the camp."

"Oh—Well, I wouldn't—" He trailed off and blushed a bit, wondering how much he might have told her.

She giggled, noticing the blush. "It's alright. I like a man with a sense of humor," she began and glanced up to him. "The noble types—they don't have fun much." She sighed. The men her mother kept trying to set her up with were so boring and dull.

"Is that so?" He questioned, now smirking after hearing the 'I like' thing.

"Truly. None whatsoever. No personality, either."

"So, I take it your into the more adventuring type? The tough, roguish, yet incredibly dashing knight--?"

"Or Warden, in glistening splint armor with a sense of humor," she finished and smiled before stopping outside her tent and turning to face him. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"And where would you find such a handsome knight?" He smirked and looked down to her, enjoying the flirting.

"My lips are sealed." She teased, receiving a pouty look from him. She smiled and turned, opening the flap to her tent before looking back to him. "Thank you for escorting me, Alistair."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady." He bowed before her with a small smile.

"Please. Call me Belle."

"… Belle." He recited gently and rose from the bow.

"'Til tomorrow, dear Warden." He nodded and she disappeared into the tent, the flap closing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight's Symphony**

**Chapter III**

* * *

_**- Author's Rambling –**_

_I'm on a roll! My muse demands it of me. :coughSlavedrivercough:_

_There's gonna be some action in this chapter! And I already have the next few planned out. Hopefully, I'll have at least two or three chapters up by next week._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Soul's Song**

Midnight at its best. Stars decorated and glittered the dark velvet night sky, accompanied by the elegant light of the three-quarter moon. Most of Ostagar were in their tents for the night, resting for the days of battle ahead. Some were up still, whether they were solitary individuals that simply couldn't sleep or a pair that enjoyed each other's time so much they decided to move their company to more private accommodations.

All-in-all, the night was quite peaceful. Unfortunately, that well-deserved peace wouldn't last.

"I'm telling you, they won't come tonight. Being here is a waste of time," a husky guard commented to his companion. The two were stationed at the gate to the Wilds this night, commanded by their superior who retired to his tent for the night himself.

"What do you think the Commander would do to you if he heard that?" Snapped the other. "Whether or not the beasties come, we're assigned to look after this here gate. And I'm not about to get a flogging for leaving my post."

"I'd rather be in my tent," mumbled the first. "Or with that Cousland girl." He grinned to himself.

Suddenly, there was a menacing growl from the gate.

"Hey, what—" Before he could finish, the gate was knocked on top of him and his companion as an Ogre barreled through with a loud roar, a small horde of Darkspawn flowing through the opened gateway.

"We're under attack!" A passing guard yelled and started running to wake the army.

Soldiers came dashing out of their tents, quickly donning their shields and weapons before charging into the beasts. But this time, they were proving more trouble. Two of the soldiers were stabbed and slashed, another beheaded and still more crushed by the Ogre's massive weight. Had the eye of the horde come early?

Awakened by the fighting, roaring, screams and shouts, Alistair came running out of his tent fitting the last pieces of his armor on before taking his shield and sword in hand. The other Grey Wardens soon followed suit, as with the King. They managed to beat back and kill many of the Darkspawn, but still more of the troops met their fate. And more of the beasts were pouring in.

"Maker help us!" Alistair cried as he bashed another with his shield and beheaded them as they were knocked back. He didn't notice a Hurlock Alpha fast approaching from behind. Ser Jory was beating back another when he noticed the danger.

"Alistair!"

But he looked all too late. The Alpha was upon him when—

An arrow suddenly pierced its heart. Stunned, Alistair watched as the beast fell dead not a foot away, and looked up to his savior.

There, standing atop one of the wooden watch towers was Belle, a longbow in hand and quiver strapped to her back, with two curved short swords sitting in holsters on either sides of her hips. Dressed in black leather—a form-fitting short-sleeved top that laced up and tied in the front that bore a little of her cleavage, and stopped just above her belly button with a matching pair of form-fitting pants and black leather boots and strapped up to just below her knees. On her hands were matching black leather fingerless gloves that went to about her wrist.

Eyes fierce as the sea and hair blowing from the wind, she took three more arrows from her quiver and aimed at three Darkspawn that were mowing their way through the crowd. And she fired, the arrows screaming through the sky and hitting their marks dead-on.

She repeated the attack once more, killing more of the beasts, before hitching the bow on her back and jumping down from the tower gracefully, rolling as she landed to avoid a strike. And she stopped, lunging at the beast and unsheathing both of the short swords in the process with a crossing-sweep. In an instant, its beheaded body fell to the ground.

Another ran at her from behind, which she evaded and stabbed through the chest before turning and slicing another one's throat that came from the side. Another Alpha came at her and swung its mighty ax down, and missed as she back-flipped out of the way just in time. She roundhouse-kicked it in the jaw, making it let go of its weapon before squatting and leg-sweeping its feet out from under it; stabbing through its stomach with both swords as it fell to the ground.

Still more came and she killed them one by one before running up beside Alistair, who was just finishing killing another. They stood back-to-back, ready in stances for any more attacks.

"Andraste's blood! Who taught you to fight like that?!"

"My mum," Belle stated simply and slashed another Genlock's throat.

"She must be a fearsome woman." He bashed-and-slashed a Hurlock.

"Oh, you have no idea," she smiled and glanced back before noticing the Ogre approaching from Alistair's side, and felt his armor tense.

"Bash it with your shield! When I say 'now', duck!" She sheathed the blades and grabbed her bow.

"Right!"

The Ogre ran up, and as told, Alistair bashed into it as hard as he could, knocking the giant thing off balance.

"Now!"

The Warden ducked and Belle fired off an arrow, straight into the creature's jugular. The giant thrashed and roared as blood spewed out of its neck. Once again Belle aimed and fired another, piercing its heart. It sounded in a pained gurgle as it fell to its knees and on its back, making the earth shake underneath it. The Darkspawn left alive that were fighting backed off and ran out of the gate. The battle had been won. For now.

--

Though the soldiers triumphed over the small horde that stormed the gate, lives were lost, as they often were. The rest of the morning and into mid-day was spent gathering the dead bodies, cleaning the mess and rebuilding what was destroyed. Whatever rest they had hoped to get was long gone.

Once the bodies were gathered, a service was held with the Revered Mother stationed in Ostagar, and Belle singing Soul's Song—a hymn for the departed—before the bodies were burned. After the service, many of the soldiers gathered to thank and seek comfort from the Revered Mother and Belle herself, which she tried to console the best she could until King Cailan sent for her.

"The loss of any person is always a sad day. And last night, we lost quite a few," the usually smiling King wore a foreign expression as he looked to her. "But I fear without you, we would have lost many more… On behalf of Ostagar, I give you my thanks." He nodded to her, to which she bowed graciously before rising once again.

"I only wished more could have been saved, your Majesty."

"As do I," he agreed. "That aside, a messenger Hawk arrived this morning during the service. Your father would like you to return home. It seems Howe's men have been delayed and your family is eager to see you."

"I see," she commented, another shiver crawling up her spine. Something didn't sit right with Howe. "Thank you, your Majesty. I'll say farewell to the men and women and be on my way, then."

"If I may—" Duncan, who was standing a little ways away approached and bowed his head to the King.

"Of course, my friend."

"I'd like to accompany the Lady back to Highever. Times are becoming dire and the Grey Wardens need every man and woman that can find—" He turned to Belle, who blinked. "I'd like to speak with your father and have his permission to take you into our ranks, along with Ser Gilmore."

"Me? A Grey Warden?" Belle asked, surprised that she would be offered such an honor.

"An excellent idea, Duncan!" Cailan said merrily and looked to Belle. "I'd be honored to fight by your side, dear Lady."

"A-And I yours, my King."

"Then it's settled," he clapped his hands together and looked back to Duncan. "Go with Lady Cousland back to Highever. I look forward to seeing you both soon." The King nodded to them both and walked back to his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight's Symphony**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

_**- Author's Rambling –**_

_Woo! Another chapter!_

_This one won't have any fighting or romance, but it's needed to establish the bonds between Belle and her family. The big chapter is coming up, that's the turning point for Belle's life forever! So, keep an eye out._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**For Whom the Music Plays**

As she said, Belle bid farewell to the troops and gathered her own guards to return to her home. Having told Ser Gilmore that he was a Grey Warden hopeful, he nearly hugged Belle out of excitement. And Duncan told Alistair and the rest of the Grey Wardens about his plans to take Belle and her knight into the order, to which some replied happily and others were concerned about her well-being through the Joining, Alistair included. But, it couldn't be helped. With the Blight, the Grey Wardens needed as many willing as they could get.

Still dressed in her leather and weapons in case more Darkspawn showed on the way, Belle set out with Duncan and her guards back to Highever on horseback. During the week's trip, Duncan informed both Belle and Ser Gilmore on the Grey Wardens and their duties—leaving out the Joining and specific other details until after it had been done.

And at last, they arrived back at the castle, her father waiting eagerly to greet his daughter. Along with Brutis, her mabari.

"Down bo—" Before she could even finish the command, he knocked her down and began licking her face, happy to see his mistress.

"Ahaha—o-okay—ha—d-down, boy, down!" Brutis panted happily and got off of her as she stood up and wiped her face before gently scratching his head, to which he wagged his stubby tail. "I missed you too."

"Hopefully, not as much as your own father," the Teyrn smiled and opened his arms as he walked down the steps to the main hall. Belle ran up and hugged him before letting go and smiling to him.

"Of course I missed you too," she responded and stood aside to let Duncan be seen. "And, I've brought a guest."

"Duncan! My friend, it's good to see you." Bryce grinned and extended his hand to the Warden, to which Duncan took in his own in a firm handshake.

"And you, Teryn."

"My! I didn't know you were expecting a Grey Warden, my Lord." Howe stated, surprised, as he came in from the side entrance to the main hall.

"You and I both," Bryce glanced to Howe as the handshake was dropped. "My daughter returned with him." Howe stopped near the Teryn and Bryce looked back to Duncan.

"This… isn't a typical visit, is it?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing Duncan's duties full well.

"No, not this time." Duncan answered. "I've come to recruit Ser Gilmore… and your daughter, if you'll allow it."

"My Isabelle? Ser Gilmore can leave as he wishes to, but my daughter…"

"She showed impressive skills against the Darkspawn at Ostagar while she stayed. Many lives would have been lost if she hadn't been there."

"What?"

"It's true, Father," Belle chimed in respectfully. "The camp was stormed by a group of them. I helped the best I could."

"The Darkspawn are charging into the army now?" He questioned, semi-stunned.

"Yes. You know what this means."

"All too well, I'm afraid… But—" He moved in front of Belle protectively. "Honor as this might be, this is my daughter, Duncan. Fergus will be marching off to Ostagar already, and I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

"Father!" Belle protested, but was soon hushed by Duncan speaking up.

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention on forcing the issue."

"Thank you, my friend." The Teryn stepped away from Belle. "However, since you have come to recruit Ser Gilmore, that means you will be staying a while?"

"Indeed."

"Then you are welcome to stay in the castle as long as you need. I will be leaving with Howe and his men tomorrow when they arrive." He turned to Belle, who had disappointment written all over her face, though stayed quiet out of respect for her father's wishes.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"That's my girl. In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me. He should be upstairs in his chambers, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently to her. "Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk later."

"Yes, Father." She bowed her head to him and nodded to Duncan and Howe before walking outside of the Hall, followed by her hound. Once out of sight, she leaned against the wall and breathed a disappointed sigh.

Her. A Grey Warden. A hero from the legends and tales she so often told. To go on adventures, slay Darkspawn and other fantastic beasts. To find romance and excitement instead of being matched with stammering, dull nobles in an arranged marriage. At that thought, Alistair clicked into her mind. He was such an amazing man, with actual personality and wit. He was a Warden, fighting for the lives of Ferelden each day as he risked his own. A handsome knight in shining armor.

Or rather—a handsome Warden in glistening splint. With a sense of humor. She smiled to herself.

Brutis tilted his head at her and let out a concerned whine. And yet another sigh escaped her as she came out of her own thoughts to look down to her companion. "It's not too much to ask for some adventure, is it?"

Brutis barked conversationally in response and wagged his tail, to which she knelt down and smiled to him, giving him a light scratch behind his ear as he panted happily. "At least someone agrees with me."

"You're not talking to that beast again, are you?"

From down the stone walkway, the Teyrna approached with a wry smile across her gracefully aging features. For a woman past her prime, she was full of life and every bit as fiery as her daughter when she had to be. That, however, didn't mean that she would allow Belle to go off to war. Despite the skills she had passed down to her.

"You haven't gotten it in your head to become a Grey Warden, have you?"

"Mother! Were you spying?" The younger of the two stood and put her hands on her hips, her tone full of accusation, though a small smirk played across her lips.

"Of course. Isn't that what mothers do?" She hugged her daughter, to which Belle hugged back. "It's good to see you home safe. Though, I didn't really doubt your skills facing the Darkspawn," she let go and gave a small smile. "Or the men."

"Quite," she responded. "I am **your** daughter, after all."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, darling." She chuckled. "**Except** on the field at Ostagar. As a Grey Warden, much less."

Belle sighed and a pouty yet disappointed expression took hold of her features again, making her seem much younger than she was. "I had a feeling you would say that."

To her look, Eleanor laughed. "Nevertheless, you should go see your brother before he marches… I love you, my darling girl. You know that. One day you'll understand why I can't let you go."

"I love you too," the pout left her as she gave a soft smile to her mother before leaving to find Fergus with her hound trailing close behind.

--

"Is there really going to be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" Innocent and curious eyes looked up to the elder of the Cousland children, Fergus, donned in battle armor worn by his father before him. Next to him stood his wife Oriana, a very proper noblewoman from Antiva. Though, the expression she wore was one of love and concern for her husband, who would be marching off to 'the eye of the horde', as many were calling it.

"That's 'sword', Oren," Fergus chuckled and knelt in front of his son. "And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back soon before you know it." He lightly placed an armored hand on Oren's head and ruffled his short hair.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain," Oriana chimed in with a sad tone. "My heart is… disquiet."

Fergus rose and looked to his wife. "Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth."

Gentle footsteps and the quiet sound of panting came in from the hall as Belle entered the room her brother and his family were saying their goodbyes, and Fergus looked to her with a grin appearing across his rough features as he opened his arms for her.

"And here's my little sister to see me off." Belle smiled and hugged her big brother, who returned the embrace before letting go and looking to his wife. "Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."

Oriana did as told and wiped the fresh tears from her face. Seeing how much distress she was in, and Oren not quite old enough to understand, Belle walked over to her sister-in-law and gently placed a hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. He'll make good on his promise, even if I have to go down there and drag him back myself, kicking and screaming all the way."

Oriana let out a light laugh. "I think I'd like to see that."

Oren ran up to Belle and outstretched his arms, to which she smiled and picked him up. He was getting older, true, but he would always be her little nephew. "Auntie, are you going with Papa?" He asked holding onto her shoulder with one hand and playing with a strand of her hair in the other.

"I wish I could," she said with a frown.

"I wish you could come!" Fergus bolstered, grinning. "It'll be tiring, killing all those Darkspawn myself."

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable." Oriana finished drying her tears.

"Is that so?" Belle chimed in with a smirk. "I've always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only, dear lady." She gave a mischievous smile of her own, to which Belle laughed.

"This from the woman who serves me my tea!" Fergus chuckled, and Belle put Oren down as he ran around the room with Brutis.

"I've come with a message for you, dear Brother," Belle looked back to him on a serious note. "Father wants you to leave without him."

"Then the arl's men are delayed," he crossed his arms with disapproval all over his face as he sighed. "You'd think his men were all walking backwards."

"If I may say so, I don't feel right about this at all," she commented lowly so Oren wouldn't hear. "Something feels amiss."

"Yes, I get the same feeling, dear sister." Fergus agreed. "Look after the castle while I'm away."

"Of course. You'll be missed, big brother."

"Off to battle, then. So many Darkspawn to behead, so little time!" He uncrossed his arms and rolled his shoulders, just thinking about the battle that lied ahead.

"I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" And in came the Teyrn and his wife following close behind, both wearing a similar expression to what Oriana had on previously.

"Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." Eleanor stopped in front of her son and hugged him.

"Fergus will be fine," Belle chimed in optimistically. She knew her brother well enough to know he could face Darkspawn just fine.

"Dear Belle has faith in me," he let go of the hug. "I keep telling you, no darkspawn will ever best me." Confident as always, though his wife knew better.

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us." She prayed gently.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" Fergus chimed in, receiving a glare from near everyone in the room. Belle, however, found it especially funny how he could find a home for his foot in his mouth so easily. "Err… for the men, of course." And his smooth attempt failed horribly.

"Fergus!" Oriana yelled at her husband. "You would say this in front of your mother?"

Oren stopped chasing Brutis long enough to hear and looked from one adult to the next before tugging on his grandfather's garment, as innocent as can be. "What's a wench?" He asked. "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren." The Teyrn spoke up, and with a slight grin added: "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" This time, it was the Teyrna that was scolding. "Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys." And looked to Belle, who was stifling in laughter. "Thankfully, I have a daughter."

"Indeed, Mother." Belle giggled.

"Ah, I'll miss you, Mother dear." Fergus chuckled and looked to his little sister. "You'll take care of her, Sister, won't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mother can handle herself quite well. Always has."

"It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

"Enough, enough," Bryce chuckled and turned to his daughter. "Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

"Yes, Father," Belle nodded and turned to Fergus, who readily took his little sister in a bear hug. "Goodnight, little sister." He let go of her with a grin.

"Goodnight. Happy hunting, dear brother." She smiled and looked down to Oren. "You'll be ready to be my little helper tomorrow, won't you? You'll be the big man of the house."

"Yes, Auntie. We're going to have fun!"

"That's my big man."

Belle bowed her head to her family, who resumed their goodbyes, before leaving the room to walk down the hall into her own room. Come tomorrow, she would be responsible for the Cousland castle.

If tomorrow ever came…


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight's Symphony**

**Chapter V**

* * *

_**- Author's Rambling –**_

_This is it! The chapter that will change Belle's life forever!_

_I give you action! I give you drama! I give you romance! I give you…_

_Twilight's Symphony!_

* * *

**Goodbye, Darling**

_Light from the afternoon sun shown brilliantly down in the meadow, giving life to the beautiful plants, trees and flowers that grew there. No cloud dared cover the illustrious blue sky, and the breeze was gentle and faint as it caressed her face and swept the black strands away from her eyes. There she sat, humming a familiar tune softly as she picked a small white flower that lied next to her and brought it up to smell its sweet fragrance. _

_She was adorned in the finest while silk dress embroidered in silver and gemmed trimmings and the front of her long raven hair braided and brought around to the back of her head, where some of her hair was put up with few flowers as the rest lay in soft waves down her back. Around her was her family: Oren chasing Brutis around the field as the mabari barked, daring him to catch him happily, while her parents sat in the shade of a nearby tree, enjoying each other's company as if they were young and freshly in love once again. _

_Not far from Belle were her brother and his wife, laughing at a shared joke and exchanging doe-eyed glances. Everything was as it should be. But… something didn't seem right._

_Suddenly, the world went black and Belle dropped the flower from her hand with a panicked gasp. She stood, looking around for her family that was nowhere to be seen. And then, at her back, she felt the searing heat of flames. Turning quickly, she found herself standing outside of the Cousland castle, staring in shock as it burned and hearing the cries of the people—her family, servants and knights—within._

--

The loud, rumbling sound of a mabari's bark rammed its way into her nightmare and forced her out of sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and the horrified screams filled her ears as the thick smell of smoke filled her nose. Immediately, she shot up in bed and threw off the covers, only in her unmentionables for the night. And there stood her mabari, fur up and fangs bared in an angry, menacing growl at the closed door.

"Brutis—what is it boy? Intruders?"

He gave another vicious bark, ready to have at whatever was on the other side of the door. Quickly, Belle reached in her trunk and threw on her leather battle outfit she had worn just the day before, tying the blades holsters around her waist, and the quiver and bow mounted to her back.

Just as she was about to grab hold of the door handle, the door flew open as a servant ran in, a horrified and desperate look on his face.

"My lady! Help me! We're under atta—" Before he could finish, an arrow found his neck and he fell to the ground, dead.

Shocked, she looked up as men, with Arl Howe's symbol, aimed for her next. Before the archers could fire off, Brutis lunged and ripped one of their throat's out, distracting the other long enough for Belle to charge in and stab him. Another armed guard came from the side with a swipe of his sword and she ducked below the blow before lunging up and driving one of the swords into his neck. Just before another came rushing in, an arrow whistled through the air and pierced his skull before Belle had time to blink.

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?"

The teyrna came running out of her room, bow in hand and dressed in leather armor as she looked to her daughter.

"I-I'm fine," Belle said, stunned at the sight of her mother in armor and at the fact that the Arl's men were upon them. "What's going on? Those were Howe's men!"

"I'm not sure. I heard a scream and it woke me up, then saw the men in the hall… why would they attack us?!"

"I knew something was wrong with that man!" Belle fumed and sheathed her swords harshly. "He's betrayed Father! He attacks while our troops are gone!"

"Then… Howe's men were delayed on purpose?" Eleanor herself began to get angry, unlike what Belle had ever seen before. "That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!"

Shaking her head, and she took in a deep breath before looking to Belle once again. "Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

"No, I was in my room asleep until just moments ago myself," she explained, and then something hit her. An urgency. "We need to find him! And Oren and Oriana!"

"Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first?" Eleanor shook her head. No, she wouldn't think like that. "Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!"

Darting off, Belle kicked open the jammed door to her brother's room before stopping short. There, in the middle of the room, laid her nephew and sister-in-law in pools of their own blood. Belle walked up to Oren and fell to her knees, tears welling into her eyes and dropping down her cheeks. "No…"

Soon after, her mother entered the room and nearly dropped herself. "No!" She cried and kneeled next to her daughter. "My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!"

Gently, Belle stroked his short hair before closing his small blank eyes. "Why would they do this?!" She cried, her voice hoarse with tears as she looked on the heartbreaking scene. Why would they kill a child and his mother?! They had done nothing!

"Howe isn't even taking hostages! He means to kill all of us!" Eleanor stood and wiped her tears before turning away. "Let's go. I don't want to see this!"

Belle stood and wiped her tears as well, hatred and bloodlust for Howe building where the sorrow stemmed. He would pay. She would slit his throat and feed him to the Archdemon if she had to!

--

Killing each of Howe's men they came across, they made their way through the castle as they checked each room they came across, only finding more bodies in place of the teyrn. It was only after running into Ser Gilmore and the remaining Highever knights at the main hall did they decide to leave the castle through the larder in the kitchen. Bidding a sorrowful farewell to Ser Gilmore as he refused to go with them to hold the gates and give them enough time to escape, they mowed a path through the arl's men to the kitchen. Where they found the teyrn badly injured and bleeding to death.

"Bryce!" Eleanor ran to her husband's side, followed by Belle who kneeled down next to them.

"Father! Maker's blood, what's happened? You're bleeding!"

The teyrn struggled with his words as if each was a piercing blow and the pain was too great. It wasn't hard to see there had been a great deal of damage done to the man. "Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there."

"We need to get you out of here!" Belle's words were once again hoarse with tears. Her family was dying right before her eyes and there wasn't a thing she could do.

"I…I won't survive the standing, I think." He coughed and blood poured from his mouth. Oh, Maker.

"Then we will stay and defend you!"

"No… someone has to warn Fergus… Tell him…what has happened." He groaned and Eleanor spoke up, tears streaming down her face.

"Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it." He coughed again and blood trickled down his jaw.

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct," from the larder doorway came Duncan, sheathing his swords as he walked toward the family. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

"You are… Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?" Eleanor questioned, looking to him as she wiped her tears.

"Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner," he explained and knelt between Belle and her mother.

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised."

"I am not surprised," he glanced over to Belle who looked to him in thanks.

"Thank you for saving my father."

"I fear your thanks are premature. I doubt I have saved him." He looked sadly back to the dying teyrn and his wife.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!" Eleanor pushed desperately, not wanting to see any more deaths this day at the hands of Howe's men. Agreeing, Bryce spoke up with what little energy was left within him.

"Duncan… I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety!" He begged.

"I will, your Lordship. But… I fear I must ask for something in return." The expression on his face told how much it pained him to ask so much of a dying man. But, it needed to be done.

"Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose on this world," he began, his expression becoming serious. "I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands I leave with one."

Belle looked to him. What? Were they talking about her?

"I… I understand." Bryce reluctantly agreed.

"What? Me?" Belle asked shakily. "But what about my parents? I just can't leave them here! And Fergus!"

"The king will see justice done. The Grey Wardens, however, must face the darkspawn above all else."

"But—"

"He is… right, pup." Bryce groaned and coughed shortly, each breath taking its toll on him and bringing him closer to death.

"I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." Duncan offered and looked to Belle, whose tears were rolling down her cheeks as they spoke. This wasn't right! This wasn't how she wanted her adventure! Why did it have to come to this?!

"I… I agree." Belle hesitantly replied, having little choice in the matter. She would live and see justice done. She would kill Howe herself and make him pay for every drop of blood that was shed on that night.

"Bryce, are you… sure?" Eleanor questioned.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

"Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me." The teyrna looked to her daughter with loving, sorrowful eyes.

"What? Mother—"

"Eleanor…" Bryce started to protest with his daughter, but both were hushed as she spoke.

"Hush. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time," she stroked his hair lovingly. "But I won't abandon you."

"Mother… Father…" Her words choked on tears. But their goodbyes were drawn short as a loud crash sounded from the main hall.

"Go, pup… warn your brother… and know that we love you both." Bryce struggled to stay conscious through his final farewells to his daughter. Duncan stood and looked in the direction of the noise before ushering Belle up. "They've broken through the gates. We must go. Now."

Belle obliged and stood, looking back to her parents as she began running with Duncan, only to hear two final words she would ever hear from her mother again.

"Goodbye, darling."


End file.
